Adieu
by RingoNetsuai
Summary: Deathfic. "Vous avez cru que je n'avais pas remarqué vos nombreux coups d'œil sur ma personne."


Adieu

Ils fêtaient tous la victoire contre le traître mage Saroumane et son acolyte. du moins, les hommes se saoulaient, s'esclaffaient à gueule bec, chantaient et parlaient à gorge déployée. Il y avait eu des pertes pendant la bataille au Gouffre de Helm et les Ents, les gardiens de la forêt, avaient également beaucoup perdu des leurs. Mais l'instant n'était pas destiné aux pleurs et à la désolation. Les soldats buvaient pour les morts et clamaient leur bravoure. Les hommes remplissaient leur chope de bière et vidaient les futs. Ils vidaient leurs esprits de la guerre et de la mort. La nuit était à la fête et aux rires.

Sur une table en bois légèrement abîmée et bancale, dansaient deux petites gens que l'on appelait plus communément : des Hobbits. Tous deux se faisaient appelé Merry et Pipin. Ami depuis l'enfance, chanteur, danseur, buveur, chapardeur, fumeur, blagueur, ils n'étaient pas fait pour la guerre et pourtant ils étaient là, parmi les soldats, des guerriers. Ils chantaient, sous l'amusement général, une vieille chanson paillarde de chez eux : la Comté. L'alcool coulait à flot, l'heure n'était pas à penser aux réserves. De toute façon, ils avaient encore un combat à mener. Ils le savaient. Tous, ils en avaient tous conscience. Mais ce soir, ils voulaient oublier toutes ces horreurs dont il ont été témoin. Ils se lavaient à leur manière de tout ce sang qui a coulé sur leur corps.

Seul un homme, un humain élevé par des elfes, restait calme et posé. Il voyait du coin de l'œil le mage blanc, Gandalf, rire aux éclats avec le seigneur de la cité. Accoudé contre un mur, personne ne le remarquait et c'était ce qu'il souhaitait. Tenant un chope de bière encore pleine, il regardait discrètement une personne qu'il connaissait parfaitement à force de le détailler. Il s'arrangeait toujours à faire en sorte à ne pas se faire remarquer. Il avait toujours su se montrer invisible aux yeux des autres. Aragorn reniait sa nature de seigneur, il était un vagabond. Il avait bien remarqué les lourds regards de la nièce de Théoden, les seigneurs du Rohan. Elle devait se fourvoyer, il n'était pas l'homme qui était fait pour elle. Il était déjà promit à quelqu'un. Lorsqu'il la guerre serait terminé, il devrait épouser la belle elfe Arwen, fille du seigneur Elrond de Fondcombe. Son cœur appartenait à quelqu'un d'autre.

Un mince sourire éclaira son visage lorsqu'il avec amusement, leur ami, le nain Gimli, tomber en arrière d'avoir trop bu. Celui-ci avait lancé un défi à l'elfe. Finalement, ce fut le nain, bien qu'il avait beaucoup plus l'habitude de boire de l'alcool, qui perdit le pari. De sa voix calme et douce, le vainqueur annonça :

-La partie est finie.

Le brun vagabond sourit un peu plus franchement et ne put détourner ses yeux lorsqu'il croisa le regard doux du blond vainqueur. Aucunes paroles n'étaient échangées, mais ce n'étaient pas nécessaire. Ils n'avaient jamais eu besoin de se parler pour se comprendre. Ils ne se disaient rien et pourtant tant de choses étaient échangées, partagées sans que personne ne s'en aperçoive. Cependant, Aragorn dut briser l'échange visuel car un soldat accapara son attention. Ce n'était autre qu'Eomer, le frère aîné d'Eowyn. Celui-ci leur avait sauvé la vie et la victoire alors que tout semblait perdu lors de la bataille du Gouffre de Helm.

-Nous avons gagné une belle victoire.

-Malheureusement, la guerre n'est pas terminée. Le Gondor aura besoin de nous lorsque le Mordor les attaquera.

-Où était le Gondor lorsque le Rohan avait besoin de son aide ? Pourquoi devrions-nous leur venir en aide alors que eux, nous ont abandonné ? Demanda le guerrier, amer et en colère.

-Nous ne devons pas répéter les mêmes erreurs du passé. Si nous n'allons pas combattre l'armée de Sauron aux côtés du Gondor, nous brisons ainsi tout espoir de libérer la Terre du Milieu et détruire toutes les chances à Frodon de nous débarrasser une bonne fois pour toute du seigneur noir. Gardez espoir, seigneur Eomer. La guerre n'est pas finie. Elle ne fait que commencer.

Et il s'en alla, laissant seul dans ses réflexions le neveu de Théoden. Tout était vrai, il avait raison. La guerre ne faisait que commencer et bientôt, le vagabond devra mourir.

°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°

Le ciel avait porté son voile de la nuit, éclairant la Terre du Milieu avec son firmament scintillant. Le reste des membres de la Communauté de l'Anneau dormaient à point fermé. Legolas ne dormait pas, il n'avait besoin que peu d'heure de sommeil. Aussi silencieux que puisse être un elfe, il sortit de la pièce où se reposaient ses compagnons et se dirigea vers l'extérieur. Il n'était pas fatigué. Non loin de là, un brun vagabond se promenait dans la demeure de seigneur Rohan. Eowyn s'était réveillé et avait raconté son cauchemar, l'homme l'avait rassuré et s'était éloigné. Il ne voulait pas lui donner de faux espoirs, elle ne devait pas s'attacher à lui. Aragorn n'avait pas sommeil, son esprit était ailleurs et l'empêchait de se reposer. Il sortit à l'extérieur, voulant prendre l'air. Il vit l'elfe qui lui tournait le dos, regardant la voûte éthérée. Il le rejoignit et ferma les yeux sous le doux vent qui caressait son visage.

-La forêt pleure ses fils perdus, souffla l'elfe. -Lorsque nous gagnerons la guerre, ils n'en perdront plus. Répondit-il. -Vous semblez bien optimiste, sourit doucement le blond.

-J'ai foi en notre victoire. Si nous doutons, nous brisons tout espoir de connaître enfin la paix. Assura-t-il. -Peu d'hommes ont votre courage. Arwen sera heureuse auprès de vous, si seulement vous l'aimiez.

L'humain baisse le regard, n'osant affronter celui pénétrant de l'autre homme à côté de lui. Celui-ci continuait de contempler les étoiles.

-Je l'aimais, au début. Mais force est d'admettre que mon cœur appartient à quelqu'un d'autre, souffla le brun vagabond  
-Vous êtes l'héritier au trône du royaume du Gondor...

-Je ne veux pas de cet héritage.

-Et nous ne voulons pas également cette guerre. Et pourtant, voyez, nous sommes en guerre.

-D'autres personnes seraient plus à même de régner à ma place, insista l'humain.

-Cela est faux et vous le savez... Vous n'avez pas le choix, termina-t-il tristement.

-Je ne veux pas de cette vie-là. Celle que j'ai me convient.

L'homme força doucement son ami à se tourner vers lui.

-Je ne veux pas être roi du Gondor.

-Je le sais, Arargon. Je le sais. Mais nous ne pouvons choisir notre vie, ni vers qui notre coeur se tourne.

L'humain haussa un sourcil interrogateur, ne semblant pas comprendre ce que la phrase signifiait. Alors l'elfe répondit à la muette question avec un pauvre sourire.

-Vous avez cru que je n'avais pas remarqué vos nombreux coups d'œil sur ma personne. N'oubliez pas de quelle race je suis, taquina-t-il.

Le brun vagabond détourna la tête afin que son ami blond ne remarque pas ses rougeurs. Il avait l'impression d'être comme un enfant prit en faute.

-Vous êtes promit à Arwen, continua Legolas.

-Je ne serais pas heureux avec elle, réfuta l'homme.

-En accédant à votre bonheur, vous briserez le sien. Ne soyez pas comme les autres hommes, si égoïste, je vous en prie.

-Comment être heureux si je ne peux plus voir votre sourire ? Questionna-t-il.

-Vous le verrez, assura son vis-à-vis.

-Mais il ne sera que factice, s'insurgea le roi vagabond.

Aragorn n'hurlait pas sa colère, sa frustration. Il ne voulait réveiller personne, il voulait que toute cette discussion reste entre eux. Il empoigna les bras de l'elfe et le força à se rapprocher de lui.

-Est-ce égoïste de vouloir être auprès de l'être aimé ?

-Nous sommes deux hommes, répondit-il.

-L'Amour n'a pas de sexe. Et si pour être accepté, pour aimer un homme et pouvoir vivre avec lui, il faut être asexué, alors je le suis. Rétorqua Aragorn.

Suite à cette phrase, un silence s'installa. Les deux se fixaient, aussi proche l'un de l'autre. Puis finalement, ce fut le brun vagabond qui rompit le silence en murmurant doucement :

-Arwen mérite plus que tout ce bonheur. Cependant, je ne trouverais le mien que dans mes songes où vous serez présent. Je ne serais heureux que lorsque vous me regarderez. Et la nuit, je serais également heureux, car je rêverais que c'est vous qui êtes dans ma chambre, dans mon lit, dans mes bras.

Ce n'était pas une déclaration d'amour, mais c'était tout comme. Aragorn avait avoué, d'une certaine manière, son amour pour l'elfe Legolas. Tous deux se regardaient fixement et ce, même lorsque l'être elfique prit la parole :

-Embrassez-moi, Aragorn.

Celui-ci obéit avec sa toute bonne volonté et accola ses lèvres sur celle de Legolas. Le baiser chaste devint petit à petit plus amoureux, plus pressant, plus affamé. Ils faisaient passer par ce baiser tous leurs sentiments inavoués jusqu'à ce soir, leurs envies de se toucher, d'être l'un près de l'autre. Désireux d'avoir plus qu'un simple baiser, le brun vagabond mordilla la lèvre inférieur de son futur amant, quémandant l'accès à sa bouche. L'elfe accéda à sa requête pas trop rapidement, mais ne le fit pas trop patienter afin de ne pas trop frustrer l'humain qui se pressait contre lui. Une langue chaude et humide envahit alors prestement sa bouche et entreprit de danser avec sa douce jumelle qui répondait joyeusement à l'ardeur de celle de l'homme. Les mains d'Aragorn cartographiaient avec conviction le cou, les bras ainsi que le tronc de son amour interdit. Les deux hommes durent se séparer à contrecœur pour reprendre leur respiration qui n'était haletante, plantant leur regard enfiévré dans celui de l'autre. L'héritier au trône du Gondor se colla un peu plus contre le corps qu'il aimait tant, soufflant sur les lèvres rougies par leur baiser.

-J'ai envie de vous, Legolas.

Pour toute réponse, le dénommé Legolas força Aragorn à reculer. Celui-ci était à présent acculé contre le mur. Il pouvait aisément deviner le sourire enjôleur et taquin de son amant. Le blond attaqua sans pitié aucune le cou du brun qui penchait sa tête sur le côté afin de lui laisser le champ libre, gémissant doucement sous le traitement de son amour. Il n'hésitait à pas à malaxer les fesses de l'homme qui maltraitait avec acharnement son cou. Legolas passa ses mains fines sous le haut de l'homme en face de lui, caressant du bout de ses doigts agile le torse basané et puissant de l'humain. L'humain en question se laissa aller dans cette torture qui était plus que la bienvenue, laissant échapper des soupirs rauques de contentement. Voulant plus, Aragorn défit avec empressement la ceinture de Legolas qui souriait moqueusement.

La ceinture touchant le sol, le brun vagabond ne tarda pas un seul instant et glissa l'une de ses mains sous le tissu, dernière barrière entre lui et ce corps tentateur. La main fraiche de l'homme sur la peau de l'elfe les électrifia au plus profond de leur corps pour se percuter à leur entre-jambe. Ils n'avaient pas le temps de prendre tout leur temps, il y avait toujours le risque de se faire voir par un homme qui aurait voulu prendre un bol d'air. Cette idée les excita encore un peu plus et leur désir mutuel augmenta d'un cran. Le blond poussa un long gémissement de plaisir et d'étonnement lorsqu'il sentit soudainement un doigt le pénétrer dans son intimité. Jamais il n'avait sentie cette sensation et il était heureux que cela soit cet homme qui le lui fasse découvrir. Il cessa de martyriser le cou de son aimé lorsqu'il sentit le doigt à l'intérieur de lui toucher quelque chose qui lui fit voir des étoiles qui n'étaient pas dans le ciel. Leurs deux corps s'imbriquaient parfaitement l'un contre l'autre, comme s'ils avaient toujours été destinés.

Legolas se cambra un peu lorsqu'Aragorn inséra un second doigt. Ils restèrent immobile quelques instants, s'embrassant comme des damnés jusqu'à ce que leur souffle leur fasse défaut. Puis le blond bougea son bassin contre celui du brun, ondulant avec toute sa sensualité, l'incitant à faire plus. L'humain, les nerfs à vif et son membre douloureux d'être ainsi délaissé, dégrafa à vive allure son bas qu'il laissa choir à ses chevilles. Aussi aisément qui puisse l'être un elfe, Legolas passa ses jambes autour de la taille de l'homme et l'embrassa fiévreusement après avoir soufflé contre ses lèvres :

-Mon corps vous appartient, Aragorn.

Celui-ci ne voulant faire de mal à ce corps qui envahissaient ses rêves et ses fantasmes et qui s'offrait à lui, empala avec toute la douceur dont il était capable son aimé sur son sexe érigé. Ils restèrent à nouveau immobile, laissant le temps au blond à s'habituer à sa présence. Pour lui faire penser à autre qu'à la douleur, Aragorn embrassa son amour et sorti son membre mit au supplice du bas pour y imprimer un doux mouvement de va-et-vient. L'effet fut immédiat. L'elfe se détendit et commença à onduler son corps, donnant le feu vert à l'homme qui supportait tout son poids. S'en suit alors la danse que font les amoureux. Le blond en réclamait toujours plus, se laissant complètement aller, tentant de taire ses cris de pure satisfaction à chaque fois que le membre du brun frappait violemment sa prostate.

Novice dans le jeu de l'amour, ils ne pouvaient plus tenir plus longtemps. Ce fut le l'archer qui jouit le premier entre leur deux corps, ne pouvant plus de sentir son sexe se frotter contre le ventre musclé de l'homme et sa prostate aussi merveilleusement maltraité. L'héritier au trône Gondor éjacula à son tour, lorsqu'il sentit son aime se tendre comme un arc, contractant tous ses muscles. Il vint dans son corps, soufflant son nom. L'orgasme fut dévastateur pour ces deux êtres qui se laissaient tomber sur le sol, le souffle erratique, s'embrassant encore et se soufflant des mots d'amour. Pas de promesse. Aragorn était promit à une autre personne.

°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°

C'était la toute dernière bataille. Ils devaient absolument la gagner s'ils voulaient que leurs espérances n'aient pas été vain. Le brun vagabond ne l'était plus. Il avait prit ce qui lui revenait de droit. Il avait reprit son trône. Tous se battaient avec acharnement, voulant plus que tout gagner cette guerre. La bataille était désespérée, ils y étaient trop peu nombreux face à l'armée du Mordor. Alors que le chef de l'armée du Peuple Libre se battaient pou sauver sa vie, Legolas vit avec horreur un orque prêt à donner un coup mortel à son amant secret. Alors il fit ce que lui dictait son cœur et s'interposa entre la lame et l'humain. Personne ne le vit tomber, sombrer. Puis la montagne du destin explosa, la tour de Sauron s'effondra, l'armée du Mordor rendaient les armes et s'enfuyaient. La guerre était terminée. Les soldats hurlaient leur victoire et leur joie commune.

Puis un hurlement désespéré couvrit toutes les autres. Tous se tournèrent vers l'homme qui avait crié comme un animal blessé. Ce n'était autre qu'Aragorn, tenant des ses bras un corps sans vie, un corps mort. Ses amis fidèles constatèrent avec horreur que ce n'était autre que l'elfe Legolas. Celui-ci avait sacrifié sa vie pour protéger son amour. Il fallut de longues heures pour que le roi consente enfin à lâcher le corps et le laisser aux guérisseurs qui ne guériraient rien du tout. On ne peut ramener les morts à la vie et le brun avait bien envie de mourir et le rejoindre, mais il avait une promesse à tenir. Celle de ne pas être comme les autres hommes, égoïste.

Gandalf posa solennellement la couronne sur la tête du roi du Gondor qui avait le visage fermé. Ils s'enlacèrent et les spectateurs du couronnement poussèrent une exclamation de joie. Il embrassa Arwen, sa femme qui l'accompagnerait durant tout son règne jusqu'à sa mort. Il remercia tous ses amis qui l'avaient accompagné jusqu'à la victoire, la paix. La fête et la bonne humeur fut à l'honneur pendant de nombreux jours. Personne ne doutait que le cœur du nouveau roi n'y était, il était un excellent comédien. Personne ne se doutait qu'il souriait non pas à son épouse, mais au fantôme de son amant mort au champ de bataille. Il l'aimerait même au-delà de la mort et lorsque son heure sera venu, il le rejoindrait. Il s'en fit la promesse. Le corps de Legolas lui avait appartenu lors d'une seule nuit, mais le cœur d'Aragorn appartiendrait toujours à l'archer, son amour.

Bon, je tiens tout de même à préciser que ce oneshot à quand deux ans. J'ai jeune et innocente à l'époque. Et que c'était la toute première fan-fiction deathfic que je rédigeais. Ne m'en voulez donc pas pour ce massacre. Mais j'espère tout de même que vous avez apprécié la lecture.


End file.
